It's Raining Drabbles
by katehathaway
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and ficlets (marked COMPLETE because of this, still UPDATES REGULARLY) of any and all HP ships with most consisting of Draco/Hermione. These are meant to be light-hearted, humorous and romantic. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe, though each story contains its own rating/summary with a table of contents inside.
1. Table of Contents

**It's Raining Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling is owed all credit.

**A/N – **This will be a series of drabbles for all pairings, but mostly Draco/Hermione and James/Lily. In multiple universes, with possible AU and non-cannon characteristics. Rated M to be safe, but the rating and summaries are provided for each individual fic before every chapter. Loads of romance and humor. Fluff only, enjoy!

**Table of Contents:**

Updated as new chapters are added.

**Dramione Pairing:**

2 . . . _Honey, I Forgot the Kids_

3 . . . _Ninety-Seconds_

4 . . . _I Do Enjoy Teasing You_

7 . . . _You Can't Cook Like This_

8 . . . _Little Velvet Box_

**Other Pairings:**

5 . . . _Checkmate, Evans (Lily/James)_

6 . . . _When Three Things Happened (Daphne/Theo)_


	2. Honey, I Forgot The Kids

**Honey, I Forgot The Kids**

_Rating: _T

_Summary: _From _The Light is Coming_ story-verse. Draco and Hermione are still adjusting to this whole parenting thing. They're not bad parents – at least they don't think so.

. . .

"Here you are, love."

Hermione took the tall glass of red wine from Draco and thanked him with a sweet kiss.

Draco took a sit on the sofa in the place where his wife's legs had been outstretched and rested them on top of his lap. He flicked his wand at the telly in front of them and scrolled through their favorite program.

"How was the ministry today?" He glanced sideways at Hermione.

"Fine," She answered with a shrug. "No exciting new cases, unfortunately. You?"

"Same old," Draco replied. "Shall we start a new show?"

Hermione could certainly use a new show to help unwind from the perfectly boring paperwork she had to do all day. "That would be lovely."

Draco continued to scroll through the program, looking for a tv show neither of them had watched. He suggested a Muggle true-crime show, but Hermione protested. It was too predictable, she claimed. Hermione suggested a reality show about wizards having to compete in a race around the Muggle world without using any magic.

"No magic?" Draco put the remote down and faced Hermione. "How the hell are they supposed to get around then?"

Hermione took a sip of the wine, "Plane, car…"

"A flying car, at least?"

"No," She laughed at his confusion.

"Why the hell would any wizard want to participate in such a thing? It sounds awfully mundane."

"That's the point!" Hermione took another sip. "Well, that and they win an absurd amount of gold if their team places first."

Hermione then proceeded to tell Draco just how much the winning team would be granted, should they complete this mundane race around the Muggle world without any use of magic. Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor. He closed his mouth and finished off his glass of wine, claiming that he still wouldn't participate.

"You couldn't pay me enough to give up my magic. Besides," He topped off Hermione's glass as well as his own. "It's not like we could leave the kids, maybe when they start at Hogwarts."

"Speaking of the twins," Hermione paused to listen, "They're being awfully quiet. Did you send them to their room for giving you trouble today when you picked them up from primary?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "I thought you were picking them up from primary today, it's Wednesday."

Hermione let her legs fall from their place on Draco's lap and sat up, carefully placing her glass down on the coffee table. "No," She looked at her husband incredulously. "It's Thursday. You know I stay in the office late on Thursday's, today is _your_ day to pick them up!"

"Oh, _fuck_."

There was an immediate realization on both their parts as they realized their six-year-olds were likely stuck at the school. Hermione fumbled for the floo powder while arguing with Draco who was incredibly defensive. However, after a moment of silence, they both erupted into laughing fits.

"Merlin, we are _terrible_ parents."


	3. Ninety-Seconds

**Ninety-Seconds**

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Dramione

_Summary:_ Hermione Granger has never been late for work… until now. (AU)

* * *

"Ok," Harry said with his eyes fixed on his watch, "Hermione Granger is officially late for work."

He stood and clapped his hands together, facing the rest of the department, and went on, "Let's place some bets on what happened, you know, theories as to why she's late. Ron?"

Ron's eyes widened when Harry put him on the spot.

He muttered, "Misplaced her wand?"

Harry groaned, "No, no! Come on, is anyone going to take this seriously?"

"Her clone showed up from the future and demands her help on a mission," said Ginny.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"What?" Scoffed Pansy, "That's absurd."

He shrugged, "So is Hermione being late. You going to bet or not?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, fine, whatever. I say she tripped and got run over by a bus."

"Ooh, dark," Harry cheered, "Right, and I think she mispronounced her destination and the floo network transported her into a parallel universe where she lived for years trying to find her way back to this world where," – he paused to check his watch – "Forty-five seconds have passed by."

"You think Hermione would mispronounce something?" George questioned.

"That's more absurd than her being late, mate." Fred shook his head.

Harry huffed, "Well, let's hear your theories then!"

"Easy," George said.

"She's not late. She's been here the whole time," Fred continued.

"She's invisible and has been listening to every word we've been saying." George finished.

Harry frowned, then muttered something unintelligent under his breath.

"What's going on here?" Shacklebolt demanded as he stepped through the small crowd that had formed around Harry.

He looked at Harry expectantly and arched a brow.

Harry bit his lip, "Hermione is late and we're all placing bets as to which of our theories is the most likely reason for her tardiness."

"Hermione's never been late." He commented, then rubbed his chin in thought. "Pixies."

"Sir?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's my theory. I think she's trying to round up pixies that got loose. Rather brave of her, actually."

The rest of them exchanged glances but said nothing to their superior.

"Draco," Pansy said, nudging him with the arm that wasn't holding onto her precious cup of morning tea, "What's your theory?"

"There was a line at the bank," he replied nonchalantly.

"A line at the bank?" Said Harry incredulously. "What? Never mind, you're all wrong."

Draco shrugged and sipped at his own tea as he leaned against his desk.

All of them waited anxiously, staring at the lift doors that faced exactly across from the department entrance with which they all stood around.

"I'm here!" Hermione exclaimed as she burst through the lift, "I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hermione Granger!" Harry bellowed. "Explain yourself right now, young lady!"

"I was only," – she glanced down at her watch – "Ninety-seconds late!"

"No, he's right. Explain yourself." Shacklebolt said with his arms crossed.

"I - " She stuttered and her cheeks flushed. "There was a line at the bank."

All eyes fell on Draco, who raised the teacup to his lips with a knowing smirk before sauntering off to the break room.

The group dispersed, and Hermione moved through the bullpen to the break room and placed her neatly wrapped lunch in the fridge. She noticed Draco staring at her from across the small space and leaned defiantly against the counter with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"No. They just think it was a lucky guess."

"So, they don't know I'm late because you hogged the shower this morning?"

"Hey," he said, "I offered to share."

She rolled her eyes and called out behind her as she headed back to her desk, "You're a nightmare."

"See you tonight." He replied, wagging his brows suggestively.


	4. I Do Enjoy Teasing You

**I Do Enjoy Teasing You**

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Dramione (Draco/Hermione)

_Summary:_ Hermione enjoys the crossword puzzles in _The Daily Prophet_. She knows every word. Except for one. But Draco knows it.

* * *

The sun had barely risen, but Hermione was up to her usual Saturday morning routine. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the kitchen as she poured herself a cup and settled into a seat at their casual dining table.

It still baffled her that one _ought_ to have a formal dining area as well as a daily, more relaxed dining area. At least, according to Narcissa, that is. And what Narcissa wanted, she typically got.

Hermione had long since given trying to resist the Malfoy tendency for flair and extravagance.

She took several sips of her coffee before propping up that morning's issue of _The Daily Prophet_.

_The Daily Prophet _was notorious for its crossword puzzles, which escalated in difficulty as the week went on. The most difficult crosswords of the week were thus given on Saturday's which is one of the main reasons Hermione adored her Saturday mornings.

She had been working on this particular puzzle for nearly an hour, and had only one word left, when Draco appeared in the kitchen. Hermione tried not to be distracted by the poorly tied robe exposing his barren chest and pants that hung _just a tad_ bit low.

"I'm surprised you haven't finished yet. You usually do by the time I'm up." He remarked, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"I have one _bloody_ word left." She muttered; brows furrowed in frustration.

Draco took a sip and sauntered over and peered around her disheveled hair to the nearly completed puzzle on the page. He pondered a moment over the clue, the spacing, and the one already filled in letter from another word.

"Oh…" He said with realization.

Hermione's head snapped around to look up at Draco. "What do you mean, '_Oh'_?"

Draco smirked at his beloved and sat in the chair across from her. He reveled in the moment and took another, agonizingly slow sip of coffee before stating, "I know the word."

"_You _know the word?" Hermione's nose pinched; she glared at the puzzle once more before looking up to meet his taunting gaze. "No, you don't. You're just teasing me because you know it bothers me that I haven't solved it yet."

"I do enjoy teasing you, my love," Draco gave her an evil, mischievous grin. "That doesn't negate the fact that I still know the word."

"Alright, then, if you're so brilliant, what is the word?"

"Veil."

Hermione quickly assessed the validity of the word. "How the bloody hell do you know that? Only Unspeakables are allowed in this department of the Ministry."

Even Hermione's branch of work, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had no authority over the department this tattered, black curtain hung in. She would never have had the opportunity to see it, much less know its name.

Draco only smirked at her gaping expression and took another sip of his coffee. "You didn't think you were the only one with brains in this marriage, did you?"

"I - " She stammered. "That's it. I'm revoking play time until further notice. No more fun room for you."

He leaned across the table to give her his best sultry expression and said, "Any room can be a fun room, love."

Then, he winked and sauntered out of the room leaving his seething wife behind and narrowly missed being hit in the head by a flying biscuit.

* * *

Thank you for all the love and support so far! If you have any requests please submit them asap, and as you may have noticed there will be a lot more updates to come xx


	5. Checkmate, Evans

**Checkmate, Evans**

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Jily (James/Lily)

_Summary:_ James is a rather talented con-artist. Lily thinks she is better. Both are afraid of losing the bet, given what's at stake.

* * *

"Not possible." James insisted.

"Rubbish!"

"No, there's no way you can pull off more cons than I can in the Muggle world. I'm a pro."

Lily smirked, "I bet I can."

"Oh, we're betting, now are we?" He crossed his arms and leaned against a telephone booth on Parliament Street.

Lily huffed. "I bet that I can con more tourists in Muggle London than you can. _Without_ any magic."

"You're on. What's the wager?"

She thought for a moment, purposely biting her lip to distract James. "If I win, I want your new broom."

James stood up, "But you don't even _fly_, Evans! What could you possibly want my new broom for?"

"Maybe, I want to learn. Maybe, I want to watch your pretty, little face scrunch-up when I break it." Lily teased.

"That's arguably the cruelest thing you could do to a man. Fine!" James shouted. "But if I win, I'm going to make sure you have to do something that will make _your_ pretty, little face scrunch-up."

Lily sighed and crossed her arms nonchalantly, "And what might that be?"

"You, Miss. Lily Evans, will have to go on a date. With me." He grinned connivingly.

Now that both parties were equally driven to win their bets, they set off to antagonize the tourists of Muggle London. Over the next few hours, James and Lily alternated attempting to pull off several cons while the other kept score.

Lily frantically approached a lone, American man who stood below Big Ben. "Please, sir!" She begged, gripping his arm. "I need to borrow your telephone; I can't find my mum!"

The man handed her his device and watched, with blatant concern, as Lily dialed a bogey number and left a convincing message. She handed the man back his phone, clutching onto their enclosed hands, and thanked him.

Lily dangled a watch in the air as she strode back to where James stood across the street.

"That's 36, Potter! Good luck catching up in the next five minutes."

He frowned and strutted off towards a group of girls.

As far as Lily could tell, James was chatting up the group of girls, but had yet to pull off any sort of con. If he boggled this one, she would win their bet. Lily watched in horror as James collected money from the girls.

Moments later James sauntered over to Lily and flashed a knowing grin.

"Checkmate, Evans."

"Scamming change from a couple of Uni students doesn't count, Potter."

"Oh, but it does if it's the same change I planted on them."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to trust that?" She scoffed.

"Take a closer look." He held out his handful of coins.

Upon closer inspection, Lily remarked that the coins were, in fact, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Well, you're still only tied to me. Neither of us won, then." Lily protested.

"Nope, try again." He put an arm across her shoulders and directed her attention to the group of students. "There are four of them, Evans, so I'd say the final results are actually 36 to you and 39 to me."

Lily groaned, "Cheat."

James only laughed, "That was the bet, was it not? So," He tugged on a lose strand of her auburn hair. "How do you feel about sushi?"

* * *

**A/N - **I am so overwhelmed with the amount of following this quickly gained! I cannot thank you all enough. If you yearn for something more lengthy to read I recommend glancing over to my story _Revelations_ which is a 15th century royal AU Dramione and as always, I am accepting pairing/drabble requests for this story xx


	6. When Three Things Happened

**When Three Things Happened**

_Rating:_ M

_Pairing:_ Nottgrass (Theo/Daphne)

_Summary:_ Theo enlists Daphne to help him study for upcoming exams. Daphne does manage to tutor him, but that's not all she does… and let's just say Theo is a _very_ quick learner.

* * *

"NOTT!"

His head snapped up from the open textbook and glanced at the blank notes beside it before meeting the disapproving eyes that belonged to the most beautiful girl who sat next to him.

"Yeah?"

She sighed, "Theo, haven't you been listening?"

"Honestly? Not a bit." He shrugged.

"You're hopeless," she shook her head. "I can't take your exam for you, you know, and at this rate I'm not entirely certain that you'll pass any other way."

"I _hate_ studying." He moaned. "I'd much rather be doing something else, right now…"

His words trailed off as his hand crept up her thigh and snuck under her uniform skirt.

She swatted his hand away and gasped, "We're in the library, Theo!"

"Hmm," he nodded.

Instead of listening, though, he pulled her in closer and rested his head on her shoulder with his legs straddling the bench and his hips encompassing hers.

"Theo," she groaned softly.

He placed his lips on her neck and dragged them slowly down to her clavicle, placing kisses intermittently as he did.

Without any further interruption from her, he crept his fingers back up her skirt. As his fingers traced light circles around her knickers, his lips found her ear and quickly nipped at it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She inhaled and exhaled slowly; her eyes were closed but her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she tilted her head back.

"No," she breathed.

With that one, beautiful word, Theo brought his fingers to her opening and traced along it from the other side of her knickers. It only took a minute of his teasing for them to dampen.

He slid them aside and slipped a finger inside in one fluid motion.

She sharply inhaled in response, then exhaled a shaky whisper of, "_Theo_,"

He slowly encircled her again and languidly went in and out with his forefinger; he waited until her breathing was short and irregular before he introduced a second finger and started rubbing against her clit with his thumb.

Theo knew Daphne would be getting close to her climax when three things happened: 1) her knees relaxed and fell farther apart 2) she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and 3) she let out the softest, almost inaudible, sigh between breaths.

It only took him a few more minutes of pleasuring her for all three things to happen.

Above the table, it was nearly impossible to determine what was going on beneath it. Theo had luckily picked a quiet corner for them to study in and so with the correct placement of his body, hers was largely obscured. Including the erotic expression on her face.

He pulled his hand out from her knickers and silently patted himself on the back for how soaking wet they were.

Her head lolled back into place and her widened eyes drank him in.

He answered the question strewn across her face with a mischievous grin.

"Dropped my quill," he smirked before dropping beneath the table and settling himself on his knees between her thighs.

He pulled her knickers down her thighs, flipped up her skirt so that he could look up at her as he slipped his tongue inside of her.

It didn't take very long after that for Daphne to come.


	7. You Can't Cook Like This

**You Can't Cook Like This**

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing: _Dramione (Draco/Hermione)

_Summary:_ Draco and Hermione go on vacation. However, his aptitude for relaxation is no match for her preparation and organizational skills.

The air horn blew, signaling to the entirety of the guests and crew onboard that the cruise ship would be leaving port and heading towards its first destination.

Draco piled sausage after sausage onto his plate, then carefully crossed the dining area as to not cause his mountain of food to fall.

"_Godric, _Draco!" Hermione gasped. "Is there any food left for the other guests?"

He shrugged and promptly stuck a fork into the odd, crispy potato squares.

"They'll live." He paused, savoring the mouthful of food and swallowing before continuing. "I don't see why we had to spend what very little vacation days we have on a Muggle cruise, much less an _American _one."

She rolled her eyes at him, "_You're_ the one who wanted to spend a week in the Caribbean. This is the most efficient way to cruise there."

He sat back in his seat, startling full so early into his meal, "Ah yes. I can't wait to just lay in the sun, look over at you in your tiny, red bikini, you know the one I got you for your birthday? The one that barely covers your - "

She swatted at him with her palm, then fished through her bag and pulled out two, identical forms. She held them up, beaming at him.

Draco almost didn't want to ask. But he did. "What's that?"

"Cruise itineraries! I laminated them and everything, look," she handed him what he presumed was his copy, though he didn't see why that was necessary as they would be with each other constantly.

She pointed to the leftmost column, "The cruise offers 65 activities, and I signed us up for 64 of them!"

He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at her, needing to look away from the color-coded and time-stamped plan.

"The other activity was BINGO for widows; sort of seemed like a bummer."

"Bi-_what_-o? Never mind," he pushed his plate back. "Never a dull moment with you, huh, Granger?"

She eyed the mound of food that remained on his plate, "You aren't going to finish that? After all of those sensual noises you made when you were eating?"

Draco crossed his arms in a child-like pout, "Consider my appetite ruined."

However, only moments later, he finished his minor tantrum and forked at some scrambled eggs. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to scowl over his grin.

"You really like this buffet food, don't you?"

"Mhmm," he smiled mischievously at her, "It's shockingly delicious; way better than your cooking."

She chucked a cherry tomato at him, "Hey!"

He ducked and laughed as she sorely missed his face, "Don't get me wrong, Granger, you do try your best, and the food is good, but you can't cook like _this_."

She shook her head at him, but he only winked at her and blew her a kiss.


	8. Little Velvet Box

**Little Velvet Box**

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Dramione (Draco/Hermione)

_Summary:_ Lucius and Narcissa had always wanted the best for their son and for him to be happy. That is until the thing that made him happy was a bushy-haired muggleborn witch.

* * *

"Draco, I can't do it." She breathed. "I just can't."

He came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and met her eyes in the vanity mirror.

"I thought you said you wanted to do this?"

She bit her lip, "I changed my mind."

His fingers stretched out and traced down her arms and back up to her neck. He massaged the back of her neck and into her hair, then lightly tugged at it and tilted her chin up so that he could lean over and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What changed?"

She sighed, "Well, nothing, but…"

He kissed her again, savoring the sweet taste of licorice wand on her lips.

"But what, Granger?"

"They terrify me."

His chest lifted as his laughter floated through him and out into the spacious room, taking up every centimeter of it.

Hermione laughed in response, finding it hard not to join in when he laughed. It was the kind of melodic sound that made everyone's head turn and want to know what was so funny. It made her head spin and her heart ache.

"What?" She asked through heavy breaths.

He gripped the edge of the chair and spun it around so that he stood over her, crowding her space and demanding every bit of her attention.

As if he didn't own it anyway.

"Hi," he whispered, then leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. Then the tip of her nose.

She inhaled his scent, then let her eyes flicker up to meet his intense grey gaze.

"Hi,"

Several moments of silence passed between them as they stared at each other; both were lost in thought and imagining their fancy robes and gowns littering the floor at the end of the evening.

"You're distracting me." She commented.

"Am I?" He arched a brow.

"Yes," she playfully pushed him away. "It won't work. I'm still not going."

"But it's Yule. It's tradition, Granger."

"No," she corrected, "It's _your_ tradition, Malfoy."

"Doesn't everyone celebrate Yule?"

This time when his silvery brow arched it was with a quizzical tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, yes. That may be true, but no one throws an enormous ball and invited the entirety of the social elite. Merlin knows how much this gown and these jewels cost, and I'm sure I won't be among the best dressed either."

"So?"

"_So,_" she drawled. "I'm saying that no one celebrates the way your family does."

"Obviously,"

He smirked down at her, memorizing the way her eyes flickered down to his lips before settling on his eyes.

Her lips pursed in a disapproving way and for the first time he started to truly see the doubt and insecurity behind the natural flame in her eyes.

His footsteps echoed against the hardwood to the other side of their bedroom where he retrieved a little velvet box and brought it back, then placed it in her lap.

"Open it," he instructed.

"Malfoy, if this is what I think it is - " Her voice started to rise; her eyes widened in fear.

He waved a nonchalant hand, not taking it personally. It _had_ only been a short time that they'd been dating.

"No, no. It's not that. Not yet, anyway," He smirked at her, but her brows only furrowed in response.

With loads more encouragement, Hermione finally opened the box. She gently picked up the silver chain and squinted at the large emerald gemstone that was embedded in a silver and diamond band.

"It's – It's lovely, but… I don't understand?"

"It belonged to my mother… and hers before that. A priceless family heirloom."

"Oh!" She immediately dropped it back into its velvet casing. "I can't accept that, Malfoy!"

"No, Granger, you _can_. It's a good thing… a blessing."

Her widened, beautiful brown eyes flickered between him and the necklace and he watched with adoration as the realization of its significance finally dawned on her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Really they do?"

"Yes, yes. They do." He beamed.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor, depositing her onto the bed with another laugh.

"We're going to be late," she lamented as his lips found her neck.

"So?" He smirked.


End file.
